Did You Know How I Feel?
by Astra FF
Summary: Fic pertama kami, sengaja kami publish di ffn. Yoroshiku minna.../Buku kenanga itu tertinggal di perpustakaan/Apa? Ada tapak tangan penuh darah? Kau ingat janji kita kan Sasuke? RnR please...


**Did You Know How I Feel?**

**A SasuSaku fanfiction with Horror and Tragedy**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Did You Know How I Feel?©Astraff**

**Warning Typo(s), OOC (maybe)**

* * *

><p>Kenanga ungu, kenanga jingga, atensi gadis berambut merah muda itu menatap sebuah buku penuh debu di perpustakaan yang dijelagai senja.<p>

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" tubuhnya bergetar ketika tak sengaja dirinya terbatuk akibat debu yang menghinggapi seisi ruangan itu.

Kenanga ungu, kenanga jingga. Buku yang ia tatap seolah mengiangkan dengungan pelan—bisikan….

Manik emerald-nya kembali menatap sendu buku tebal yang tergeletak di atas meja dari kayu mahoni tua. Di dekat meja tempat terbaringnya buku itu, ada sebuah sofa tua yang telah usang. Beberapa sisinya robek mengeluarkan busa yang telah kusam, namun tetap menyimpan sejuta kenangan mengenai kehidupan wanita itu dan seseorang dari masa lalunya.

BRUK!

Tungkai kakinya tak sanggup menahan berat tubuhnya, hingga jatuh-terduduklah ia di ceruk anak tangga menuju ruang baca.

Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar, sementara jentik air hangat mulai mulai mencumbui pipinya pelan hingga jatuh membasahi petak lantai.

"Hiks! Sasuke…. "

SRRAAAAAKKK!

Tiba-tiba, desau angin ganas berembus dari sela jendela yang telah rempong. Menyiur kasar rambut merah muda gadis itu, semakin membekasi ruangan dengan debu yang dibawanya, dan membolak-balikkan tiap halaman buku yang bersiborok secara bebas di sana.

Buku yang membisiki wanita itu tentang cerita-cerita kenanga pun ikut terberai akibat embusan binal angin yang datang tanpa diundang.

"Ukh!" wanita dengan papan nama 'Haruno Sakura' yang tersemat di dadanya itu mengerang—menahan jeritan ketika debu yang dibawa sang angin merambat menyamarkan pandangannya.

SRAAAKKK!

Buku kenanga itu kembali menghempaskan sisa kertas yang saling bertelut antar halaman. Ia yang melihat kenangan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke malah dimainkan angin tentu saja tak bisa berdiam diri meihatnya. Ia segera bangkit walau lututnya dirasa masih bergemeletar, ia bangkit walau harus dengan susah payah menjarah buku itu dalam area pandangannya.

Namun, ketika beberapa sentimeter lagi jemarinya menggapai buku itu, halaman-halaman dalam buku seketika terdiam pada sebuah halaman kosong.

Alis matanya saling bertaut, sementara raut wajahnya meradiasikan pancaran tak percaya. Rupanya, halaman yang terdiam itu bukanlah halaman kosong. Ada sebuah gambar tercetak di sana. Tidak, lebih tepatnya sebuah cetakan tangan berwarna merah pekat.

Bau anyir darah tiba-tiba menyerang cuping hidungnya, sontak Sakura menutup mulut dengan kedua telapak tangannya; berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kaget terhadap apa yang ia lihat. Detak jantungnya semakin memburu, sementara bau anyir itu terasa semakin menusuk hidung. Butir demi butir air menganak pinak di pipinya. Ia dihinggapi rasa takut, namun tetap was-was terhadap keadaan di sekitar. Ia mulai ketakutan sekarang, ia merasa ada seseorang yang memerhatikannya di suatu tempat sana.

Ia enggan berada di ruangan penuh kenangan itu lagi, bau anyir yang pekat sudah memancing isi perutnya untuk keluar lagi melewati tenggorokkan dan memuntahkannya dari mulut. Ia memegangi perut dan mulutnya, setelah itu ia langsung berbalik, dan meninggalkan tempat beserta buku _kenanga_ itu.

DRAP!

DRAP!

Derap langkahnya terdengar jelas di lorong sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi, kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan yang berada lumayan jauh dengan perpustakaan—yang sekarang dijadikan gudang karena kontruksi bangunan yang gagal.

Langkah kaki Sakura tiba-tiba terhenti, secepat kilat ia membuka pintu toilet yang tengah mengelupas di lapisannya. Dengan segera, ia memutar kran air dari wastafel untuk membasuh wajahnya yang menegang. Sensasi sejuk aliran dan dinginnya air membuatnya tenang seketika.

"Haahh… hhaaahh…" ia mulai mengatur napas dan membenahi penampilannya. Namun napasnya kembali tercekat tatkala melihat tetesan darah di cermin. Kental. Mengalir. Bau anyir.

"KYAAAA!"

Ia berteriak sambil menutup wajahnya, berharap semua ini hanya halusinasi.

BRAK!

Sebuah bilik toilet seketika terbuka, seorang wanita yang mengenakan seragam senada dengan Sakura mematut heran, "Sedang apa kau?"

Sakura menyingkirkan kedua tangan dari wajahnya. Bola matanya membulat sempurna, napasnya memburu dalam kekalutan, sementara sang lawan bicara menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Ka-kau lihat?" dengan tangan yang masih bergetar dasyat, Sakura menunjuk cermin di hadapannya.

Gadis bernama Ino itu menautkan alisnya, memandang bayangan dirinya dan Sakura yang terpantul di cermin. "Lihat apa? Bayangan kita?" ia bertanya setengah terkekeh melihat tingkah Sakura yang dinilai konyol.

"Tidak! Tadi di sana ada darah!"

Ino memandang Sakura heran, kemudian menjulurkan tangannya ke arah cermin. Disentuhnya permukaan dingin cermin yang terkena percikan air sambil menatap bayangan mereka.

"Lihat? Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Ta-tapi…."

"Sudahlah, kau hanya berhausinasi. Ayo, kuantar ke UKS!"

Ino yang mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura cepat-cepat menarik tangan Sakura untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Sekali lagi, Sakura berbalik memandang cermin, namun tak dijumpainya bekas darah itu walau setitik. _'Ya, mungkin aku hanya berhalusinasi.'_

Selama perjalanan, Ino terus mengoceh. Tapi tak ada satu kata pun yang masuk ke dalam pikiran Sakura. Pikirannya disibukkan dengan kilas balik kejadian aneh yang baru menimpanya, sampai akhirnya ia mengingat satu hal, _'Aku meninggalkan buku itu di perpustakaan!'_ pekiknya dalam hati.

"Ino…" bibir Sakura berucap kelu. Pandangan matanya berubah sendu, sementara tubuhnya? Terlihat lemas tak bertenaga, sungguh tak seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut UKS tak buka di sore hari? Tenang saja… jadwal jaga hari ini 'kan bagian Hinata, jadi kita bisa minta bantuan padanya." Jawab Ino yakin.

"_Ano_… bukuku tertinggal di perpustakaan, aku harus mengambilnya," dengan sekali hentakan, Sakura melepaskan pegangan tangan Ino, lalu berlari tersaruk menuju perpustakaan yang sudah tak terpakai itu.

"Hei, Sakura!"

Tak didengarnya teriakkan Ino yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Yang ia pedulikan adalah buku kenanga itu. Begitu penuh akan kenangannya bersama seseorang bermarga Uchiha.

"Sakura, tunggu!" Ino terus berteriak tanpa menyusul langkah Sakura. "Apa kau lupa? Perpustakaan baru ada di lorong ini, kau sedang menuju perpustakaan lama yang di tutup karena kasus bunuh diri itu. Kau tak lupa 'kan? SAKURA!"

Ironis.

Sakura bahkan tak mendengar teriakkan Ino, ia hanya berlari… melewati lorong sepi di sela senja. Hingga, tanpa ia sadari….

"I-itu…?" Ino yang terkejut menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba meremang tatkala tatkala melihat seseorang turut berlari di samping Sakura. Kedua tangannya menutup telinga Sakura . Dari belakang, tampak jelas riak rambut lelaki transparan itu yang mencuat bebas.

"Tak mungkin…" manik mata birunya bergerak-gerak tak percaya. "Sasuke…."

BRRAAAK!

Dengan sekali hentakan Sakura, kembali membuka pintu perpustakaan. Napasnya memburu, sementara tengkuk dan keningnya dibanjiri peluh.

"Haahh… haahh… haahh…" bunyi napasnya yang tersengal terdengar jelas di ruangan yang sepi.

"Haahh… haahh… haahh…"

"Haahh… haahh… haahh…"

"Haahh… haahh… haahh…"

"Haahh… haahh… haahh…"

Tapi tunggu, ada suara desahan lain di ruangan itu. Dan jelas, itu bukan berasal dari dirinya!

"Haahh… haahh… haahh…"

Sebuah embusan napas tiba-tiba terasa dekat, dengan jelas mengelus tengkuk mulus Sakura, berat dan hangat, seperti milik… "Ah, tidak. Mana mungkin dia," Sakura membatin, berusaha menepis semua pikiran-pikiran aneh tentang ia yang telah tiada. Ditolehkannya kepala berambut merah muda itu ke belakang, tepat ke arah embusan itu berasal. Namun nihil, tak ada apa-apa di sana, hanya udara kosong berdebu yang memenuhi ruangan ini.

Alis mata Sakura saling bertaut, sementara keheningan semakin menenggelamkan keadaan ke dalam sepi.

…

…

…

…

…

Manik emerald-nya menjarah pemandangan yang berada di depannya. Berusaha memastikan sekali lagi tentang keanehan yang ia harap sebagai halusinasi tak beralasan.

Ia melangkahkan kaki berbalut sepatu khusus sekolahnya perlahan, menuju tangga ruang baca tempat buku yang ia tinggalkan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Dengan mudah ia meniti ceruk anak tangga satu per satu . Arah pandangannya lurus. Ke arah ubin berdebu tebal. Berharap menemukan buku kenangan miliknya bersama pria itu. Dan lagi-lagi, nihil. Kumpulan kertas itu menghilang, mungkin karena tiupan angin saat itu. Seketika, tumit Sakura bergetar. Titik demi titik air menggenangi pipi mulusnya—entah untuk yang keberapa kali hari ini. Ia terduduk, menyembunyikan isakan perih itu dengan bantuan keempat anggota geraknya. Bibir merah mudanya terus menggumamkan nama-'nya', nama seseorang yang selama ini memonopoli pikirannya, seseorang yang pergi karena kelalaiannya.

Tap….

Tap….

Tap….

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang cukup nyaring terdengar. Ia mendongakkan kepala perlahan; mencari sumber asal suara itu. Hingga akhirnya, kedua atensinya menangkap sosok seseorang yang tengah melangkah menuruni anak tangga tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sudah berkali-kali gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha menetralisir efek ketegangan yang diciptakan sosok itu. Namun… rupanya ia tak salah lihat. Pria itu, pria yang dicintainya sedang berdiri tegap di sana dengan tangan kiri berlumur darah segar.

Sakura terpaku di tempat. Ia tercengang. Kenapa peristiwa hari ini tidak bisa dimengerti oleh nalar?

Pria itu menatapnya tanpa ekspresi—seperti biasa. Raut wajahnya yang datar benar-benar mengikis perasaan Sakura, membongkar lebih dalam kenangan mereka berdua. "Sa-suke…" rintih Sakura pelan; terbata. Lidahnya serasa kelu hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata lain.

Wuuusshhhh….

Embusan angin—yang entah datang dari mana menerbangkan debu yang menempel di tangga. Menggoyangkan helaian rambut merah muda cerah gadis itu. Serpihan debu terbang memasuki indera penglihatan Sakura, membuatnya merintih kecil.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, seiring angin kecil yang menghilang tanpa jejak. Debu nakal itu masih mengganggu atensinya ketika ia sadar sosok pria di atas telah menghilang. Sungguh, kejadian hari ini membuat pikiran gadis itu kacau. Ia berniat pulang tanpa mencari kembali bukunya.

"Mungkin… ia telah menyimpannya," gumam Sakura sambil berjalan ke luar. Tiba-tiba, ia tertegun setelah sadar apa yang ia ucapkan. "Sa…suke?" secepat kilat ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang tempat di mana sosok tadi berdiri.

Dia… memang tidak berada di sana. Apakah separah ini halusinasi dan imajinasi Sakura akan pria yang dicintainya?

Sakura melangkah mundur dengan tatapan tetap menyapu seluruh arah. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat mengingat kejadian yang ia alami barusan.

"Hhhaah…" ia akhirnya melepas napas panjang, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali menemui Ino.

Namun….

"KYYYAAA!"

BRUUUKK!

Sakura terlonjak kaget hingga tubuhnya membentur dinding dingin di belakangnya. Seseorang. Yang ia lihat ketika hendak mengambil buku kenanga itu, sekarang berdiri di hadapannya.

Bibirnya bergetar, hingga tak kuasa mengeluarkan kalimat lain selain suara isakkan. Sakura masih terpaku melihat sosok di hadapannya.

"Kau…" hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan di tengah kondisi genting seperti ini.

Bibir pucat milik lelaki di hadapan Sakura bergerak pelan menggumamkan kata demi kata, "Kau mencari ini?" suara bariton familiar itu memang berasal dari lelaki yang teramat dirindukannya.

Tangan lelaki yang berlumuran darah itu menggenggam helaian buku yang tercerai berai. Buku yang menyimpan kisah hidup mereka, tentang cerita dan perasaan yang tertuang di dalamnya. Buku kenangan mereka.

"Ka-kau…."

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura," sosok itu mendesis di telinga kiri Sakura, membuat tubuhnya meremang dan bergetar hebat.

Seringai bengis terpampang di wajah Sasuke, terlihat begitu dekat dari jarak pandang Sakura. Fokus matanya mengarah pada lekukan bibir yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi tajam.

Sakura melangkah mundur sambil memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan intimidasi Sasuke. "Ja-jangan mendekat!"

"Kau takut padaku?" Sasuke mengikuti irama langkah Sakura, "tatap aku Sakura!" bentaknya sambil memegang wajah Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tercekat, tak mampu berkata-kata ketika ia merasa tubuhnya terhimpit oleh dinding dan tubuh Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke, bu-bukankah…."

"Bukankah apa Sakura?"

"Kau… sudah meninggal?" terasa berat dan menyakitkan ketika ia mengucapkan kata itu.

"Dan kau dengan mudah menerimanya?"

"Ma-maksudmu… kau belum… mati?" Sasuke tersenyum mengerikan. "Ta, tapi. Aku melihat tubuhmu tergolek di sana. Aku juga melihat pemakamanmu. Aku…"

"Itu memang aku, Sakura…" kali ini Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura. "Semua yang kau lihat waktu itu, memang benar aku."

Peluh mulai berselancar jatuh dari dahi Sakura, sementara gemeletar itu tak urung pergi menjauhi tubuh ringkih Sakura.

"Kau tahu Sakura?" kali ini Sasuke mengelus pelan pipi Sakura. Kulit mereka saling bersentuhan. Kulit Sakura hangat, sedangkan kulit Sasuke dingin. Sungguh kontras sekali. "Aku menunggumu di sini…."

"Sa—" belum selesai Sakura berucap, Sasuke membekap mulut Sakura dengan tapak tangannya yang berlumuran darah. "Hmppp… hmmpp…."

"Ssshh… tenanglah Sakura…" pinta Sasuke pelan. "Kau ingat ketika menemukan tubuhku, dan ingat ketika menghadiri pemakamanku. Tapi kau tak ingat pada penyebab kematianku?" Sakura terlonjak mendengarnya. "Ya, Sakura… kau mengetahui penyebab kematianku. Tapi… dengan teganya kau malah melupakan itu."

"Hmpp… hmpp…" Sakura mencoba berontak, namun tenaganya telah hilang digerus ketakutan.

"Kau tak ingat?" air mata Sakura kembali menetesi pipinya yang putih. "Baiklah, akan kubantu kau mengingatnya," perlahan, Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya, lalu mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura yang terengah, terduduk di bibir dinding dengan raut wajah syok.

"Malam itu… kita berjanji untuk bertemu di perpustakaan ini. Dengan cerianya kau mengajakkudan mengatakan memiliki kunci perpustakaan karena kau adalah petugas perpustakaan yang sedang bertugas," Sasuke diam sejenak. "Sedangkan aku yang tak memiliki kecurigaan apapun padamu, menuruti keinginanmu untuk datang ke tempat ini. Tapi apa yang kudapat?" kali ini nada suara Sasuke meninggi. "Kau malah mempersiapkan rencana pembunuhanku!"

"TIDAK!" Sakura yang histeris menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, kau memukulku dari belakang,"

"TIDAK!"

"Dengan senyum menghias wajahmu, kau menyayat nadiku,"

"TIDAK!"

"Lalu kau menyatukan tangan kita yang berlumuran darah. Apa maksudmu melakukan semua itu, SAKURA!"

"TIDAK! Hiks… aku tidak mungkin melakukannya, Sasuke…."

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku?" kali ini nada suara Sasuke sedikit melembut, seolah segala bentuk penghianatan dan sakit hati tersadur pada dirinya yang sendirian.

"Tidak, a-aku…"

"Sakura…" Sasuke kembali memandang Sakura dengan tatapannya yang tajam. Langkah kakinya berderap semakin cepat, semakin cepat ke arah Sakura.

"A-aku… hanya menginginkamu," jawab Sakura pelan, sementara butir kristal air mata terus membanjiri pipinya tanpa intonasi.

"Cih! Karena kau mencintaiku, maka dari itu kau membunuhku?" tanya lelaki itu semakin tajam dan tegas.

Sasuke kemudian mengambil kertas yang teronggok di samping Sakura. Ia menunjukkannya agar Sakura dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Dalam kertas itu, Sakura menulis,

'_Di dunia ini, tak ada sesuatu pun yang berharga untukku._

_Hanya dirimu._

_Sepasang mata Onyx yang selalu menatapku dengan rasa memiliki,_

_Berjanjilah kita akan bersama selamanya._

_Kau tahu?_

_Aku sangat mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke.'_

Kemudian, di bawahnya terdapat jawaban yang ditulis Sasuke.

'_Hn. Kau berlebihan.'_

Dan Sakura kembali menulis balasan,

Sakura : _'Aku juga ingin memilikimu sepenuhnya. Hanya untukku. Kau, hanya untukku.'_

Sasuke :_ 'Tidak. Aku juga milik orang tuaku.'_

Sakura : _'Haruskah aku membunuh mereka?' _

Sasuke :_ 'Hn.'_

Kemudian Sasuke mengambil sebuah lembaran, "Ini lembar lain sebelum kau membunuhku," ujar Sasuke seraya menunjukkannya pada Sakura agar gadis itu kembali mengingat apa yang ia torehkan di sana.

'_Aku tidak percaya._

_Dia mengingkari janjinya!_

_Aku melihat ia duduk bersama Ino—sahabatku. Dan Sasuke-ku seperti tersenyum._

_Sasuke tersenyum untuk dia!_

_UNTUK DIA!_

_Tidak…_

_Senyum Sasuke hanya untukku!_

_Arrggghhh!'_

Halaman itu penuh dengan coretan Sakura, hingga membuatnya sedikit robek.

Sasuke meremas lembaran itu dan mencampakkannya ke wajah Sakura.

Sakura tersentak saat lembaran kertas kenanga itu menampar wajahnya. Lidahnya kelu, tak mampu berkata untuk menjelaskan apapun pada Sasuke. Daya talarnya terkunci pada kenangan masa lalunya tentang janji setia mereka, tentang perasaannya yang mendalam, tentang perbuatan keji yang ia lakukan. Percuma mengelak.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu.…" ucapnya lirih.

"Mencintaiku, huh?" seringai di wajah Sasuke mengembang semakin lebar. "Kalau begitu, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu. Karena aku mencintaimu."

"TIDAK!" Sakura menjerit ketika dilihatnya Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik pakaian lusuhnya.

Sakura bisa melihat bayangannya dari belati yang digenggam Sasuke. "Kau ingat ini?" Sasuke bertanya sembari mengangkat belati itu ke atas. "Kau menggunakan ini 'kan untuk mengakhiri hidupku?"

Manik mata Sakura membesar saat pantulan cahaya dari belati tajam itu tertangkap dalam lensanya, "I-itu…."

"Jangan mengelak, Sakura..." Sasuke mencengkram erat tangan kiri Sakura, sementara gadis yang dicintainya itu meronta, berusaha meloloskan diri.

Namun semua usaha Sakura sia-sia. Tenaganya telah terkuras, hanya menyisakan kelelahan yang membuatnya tak mampu melawan lagi. Tubuhnya melemas. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Sasuke, kumohon…."

"Kenapa Sakura? Bukankah kita berjanji untuk bersama selamanya?" ucapnya sarkastik. Ia mulai menempelkan belati di pergelangan tangan Sakura, lalu menekannya hingga menembus kulit putih Sakura.

Darah segar, perlahan mengalir, menodai tangan Sakura dengan warna merah pekat. Ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat ketika benda tajam itu semakin melesak masuk mengoyak dagingnya. Memutus urat nadinya.

"Sa-suke, maaf…."

Tubuh Sakura terkulai lemas saat jiwanya lepas dari raganya. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian menyatukan luka di tangan kiri Sakura dengan bekas lukanya yang menganga. "Bersama selamanya…."

Sasuke tampak menyambut tubuh Sakura yang telah roboh, lalu memeluknya erat. Diciuminya helaian rambut berwarna merah muda itu lalu dibelainya lembut.

"Aku juga… tak rela kau dimiliki lelaki lain," Sasuke setengah berbisik. "Karena kau, hanya milikku," ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura…."

Tes!

Sejentik air mata meluncur jatuh melewati pipi Sakura. Lalu perlahan, sosok lelaki itu pun mulai menghilang, mengjelma menjadi buih debu yang terbang menuju suatu tempat.

KRIEEET….

Pelan, namun terdengar jelas, engsel pintu perpustakaan berderit. Sesosok gadis berambut pirang tampak berdiri membatu dari balik pintu yang terbuka. Lalu secepat kilat berlari menerjang; memeluk tubuh Sakura yang tak bernyawa di depannya. "SAKURA, BANGUN! KAU JANGAN BERCANDA SEPERTI INI, SAKURA!" derai air mata mulai mengisi ruang yang kosong, dan memeriahkannya dengan raungan hati yang pilu.

SREEET….

Angin malam kembali berembus melalui celah bangunan yang telah berlubang. Tanpa disadari, secari kertas terbang perlahan ke arah tubuh Sakura yang sudah tidak berdaya. Di dalam kertas itu, tertulis sebuah kalimat sebuah kalimat lain. Kalimat yang ditulis sebelum Sakura menulis curahan hatinya itu.

'_Hanya kau…_

_Hanya kau…_

_Hanya kau…_

_Wanita yang aku cintai, Haruno Sakura._

_Selalu, selamanya. _

_Tertanda,_

_Uchiha Sasuke.'_

"TIDAK! SAKURA… BANGUNLAH KUMOHON!"

Di malam yang sepi itu, hanya isak tangis seorang sahabat yang menemani kepergian wanita muda itu.

GREP….

Di dapan wanita pirang yang tengah meraung menangisi kepergian sahabatnya, sepasang kekasih tampakn memandang peristiwa itu sambil saling menggenggam tangan.

"Sakura," gadis yang dipanggil itu pun menoleh kea rah lelaki di sampingnya, "Sudah waktunya, ayo…" Sakura yang mengambil wujud lain dalam dimensinya yang berbeda, terlihat menikung senyum haru.

"Iya, Sasuke…."

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**Authors this Fanfiction :**

**PA Chandra  
><strong>

**P1-T-Tsu**

**P1-Sun-Yoonjie**

**P1-T-Purin**

**P1-Z-Sandi**

**P1-B-Manami**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Silahkan kritik dan sarannya :)**


End file.
